


(Un)trustworthy Pirates and Their First Mates

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Edited, Male Friendship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Silvers Rayleigh, post-retirement, post-losing his best friend too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)trustworthy Pirates and Their First Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled "Miles to Go".

Every day he knocks back bottles of rum, wanders the mangrove islands, and gambles. (Sometimes he ends up in some tight situations because he needs some kind of fun post-retirement.) It’s easier to deal with…  _ everything  _ when alcohol is pumping through his blood than with a clear head.

When his head is clear, all the memories and feelings and thoughts he's held onto for twenty years come crashing down. He starts thinking he should’ve gone to Loguetown to say his final goodbye.

But then he remembers putting all his God-deserved faith into the last words of his best friend.

And then he laughs and motions for Shakky to pour him another glass of rum.

When should you ever trust the words of a pirate?


End file.
